


Alec's Hot Neighbour

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [13]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, Firefighter! Alec, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: When a call comes into the Firestation close to the end of Alec's shift of someone needing assistance in his building, Alec takes it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss
Series: Cute Meets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 35
Kudos: 187
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec's Hot Neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> So life's been crazy, I'm in stage 4 lockdown at the moment, and its all get seriously scary. The last few weeks haven't been fun. I've had 2 COVID tests, both Negative. I'm struggling with a chest infection and not quite coping with working from home and trying to teach my children at the same time. Sadly all this has left me with not very much time to write, but I have been able to finish and edit a couple of Cute Meets to post today. 
> 
> I hope you and your families are all well and safe. Take care.

Alec groaned, it was only 5 am, and he still has another hour of his shift left. It had been a long night, a few long nights in fact and he was looking forward to going home and sleeping away the first day of his vacation away.

“Alec?” He heard his Captain say, and he cringed internally.

“Yes,” Alec replied looking up at Hodge

“I know you’re almost done for the night, but we’ve had a call for a rescue, and it’s in your building.”

Alec looked at the call sheet. That was his building, it seemed that someone was stuck in the recycling chute on the 4th floor, his floor.

“I’ll take it,” he said.

“Great because they did ask for you specifically. You might as well take all your gear, no use coming back you can submit your report online.”

“Thanks, Hodge.”

Alec packed his things, leaving his gear on and made his way home.

When he arrived on the 4th floor, he was greeted with a small crowd around the recycling chute.

“Finally,” someone said, and Alec noticed it was Ragnor Fell from 4C.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Alec asked.

“That idiot thought it was a good idea to put his head in the recycling chute and now he’s stuck.”

Alec pushed forward and saw the tail end of a man’s body sticking out of the chute. There was no doubt who it belonged to, those legs, that ass, encased in sinfully tight jeans could only belong to Magnus Bane, his incredibly hot neighbour. Alec had moved into the building about 4 weeks ago, and he’d been crushing on the man ever since they’d met briefly on that first day.

Sadly Alec had been so busy with moving in and starting his new job that he hadn’t had more than the chance for a few quick hello since.

“Magnus?” Alec asked.

“Alexander, thank god you’re here,” Magnus said relief in his voice.

“Right can everyone please stand back?” Alec asked.

He took a look around the chute, Magnus was wedged in there pretty tightly. He opened up his toolbox and pulled out some tools.

“OK Magnus I need you to stay really still, I’m going to have to unscrew the chute door from the wall.”

“OK,” Magnus cried, “Just hurry, I’m in pain here.”

“Well it’s your own fault,” A voice said, and Alec recognised it as Magnus’ best friend and roommate Raphael.

“Is Cat around?” Alec asked.

“She’s in the shower, her shift starts in 2 hours,” Ragnor explained. Cat was Ragnor’s wife, a nurse and also one of Magnus’ best friends.

“We might need her.”

Alec looked around at the other people standing about, he recognised them from living in the building but not on the 4th floor.

“If you don’t live on the 4th floor, please move along,” Alec said, turning back to Magnus.

“You heard the man, take off,” Raphael barked.

Alec made quick work of the screws that held the chute door to the wall, and he carefully pulled it back from the wall a little cracking the paint seal around it. Alec was going to have to remove the entire chute out of the wall with Magnus inside it and then slip it off him upwards.

“Magnus in a moment I’m going to pull the chute from the wall with you inside it,” Alec explained. “I’m going to need you to bend your knees like you’re going to sit on a chair, can you do that for me?” Alec asked softly.

“I think so,” Magnus whimpered

“Raphael,” Alec said, turning to the man.

“Once I get Magnus and the chute out of the wall, I’m going to support Magnus, and I’ll need you to carefully lift the chute upwards, slowly.”

“Got it,” Raphael said, stepping closer.

“OK, Magnus, here we go,” Alec said. He pulled the Chute and Magnus backwards. “Bend your knees.”

Magnus bent his knees and felt something soft but firm under him. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly.

“Magnus the chute is going to be lifted up, pull your arms in as close to your head and body as you can.”

Magnus let out a small groan and Alec nodded to Raphael.

“Careful,” He said as Raphael took hold of the chute and pulled it upwards.

As soon as the chute was removed, Magnus slumped backwards in relieve. It was then that he realised that he was being supported by Alec’s thigh and arms.

Alec shifted and moving to the floor and then pulled Magnus down with him, letting Magnus lean back against him. Magnus looked to be in pain.

Cat rushed forward concern of her face.

“What happened?” She asked, confused.

“Would you mind giving Magnus a once over first Cat, questions later,” Alec said.

“Of course,” Cat said, smiling at Alec.

“Magnus, I’m going to move, are you OK to sit up on your own?” Alec asked.

“Yes, I think so,” He said softly.

Alec shifted behind him and let Cat get to work.

Alec examined the recycling chute and then lifted it back into place, screwing it back into the wall. He made a mental note to speak to the buildings super. There should be a rubber collar on the inside of the chute, it would allow for recycling to be pushed through but would stop large items like people. There should be one on every chute in the building. Alec took a quick look at the garbage chute to its left and noticed it had a collar in place.

“How’s the patient?” Alec asked, turning back to Magnus and Cat. Magnus was now leaning against the wall, his shirt was removed, and Cat seemed to be checking his ribs. Alec’s eyes couldn’t help taking in Magnus’ glorious chest before he turned his attention to Cat.

“Nothing’s broken, just a few scrapes, and he’ll have some bruising but other than that I think he was fortunate. It may pay for him to see a doctor though, just in case.”

“Thanks, Cat,” Alec said, grateful for her help.

“Magnus, do you need a hand getting to your apartment?” Alec added.

“That would be appreciated,” Magnus said.

Magnus expected Alec to help him up, but instead, Alec scooped him up and carried him down the hall to his apartment, an amused Raphael following close behind rushing forward to open the door.

Cat watched Alec carry Magnus with ease and couldn’t help herself swoon a little. Magnus wasn’t a small man.

“He’s stronger than he looks,” Ragnor said behind her.

“I think he looks plenty strong,” Cat said smirking to which her husband groaned and made his way back to their own apartment.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said softly as Alec placed him gently on the couch.

“Anytime Magnus,” Alec said, smiling at the man. “You should listen to Cat and go see your doctor, the sooner, the better if you start experiencing any pain in your chest and ribs.”

“I will, I promise,” Magnus said.

“Goodnight,” Alec said, forgetting that it was actually early morning. He made his way to retrieve his tools and let himself into his own apartment, right across the hall from Magnus’.

Alec stripped out of his gear in his small laundry and jumped into the shower. 10 minutes later, he was in bed and snoring softly.

When Alec woke, it was just after 4 pm, he’d been exhausted. He took another shower and was rummaging through his fridge when he heard a knock on his door. Alec looked through the spy hole and was surprised to see Magnus standing at his door, fidgeting nervously.

Opening the door, Alec smiled at Magnus, who was holding out a bottle of wine and a goody basket.

“Just a little thank you,” Magnus said embarrassed.

“It’s not necessary Magnus, I was just doing my job,” Alec said, smiling at the man.

“Either way, thank you.”

“Would you like to come inside?” Alec asked.

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus said, making his way into the apartment. Magnus’ eyes roamed the apartment, its layout was identical to Magnus, but the colour scheme was very different. Alec still had unpacked boxes stacked against a wall and what looked like a stack of photographs that still needed hanging.

“Sorry about the mess,” Alec said, leading Magnus to the couch. “I haven’t had much time to unpack, but I’ve got a week off to unpack and decorate.”

“If you need a hand, let me know,” Magnus said, smiling. “I love decorating.”

“How are you feeling?” Alec asked as he noticed Magnus wince a little as he sat.

“A little sore,” Magnus admitted. “I saw my doctor, nothings broken and he’s suggested I take a few days off work.”

“I’m glad you weren’t too badly hurt,” Alec said honestly.

“Mostly just my pride.”

“I have to ask, how did you get stuck in the first place?”

“I was emptying my box of recycling, and I noticed one of Chairman’s toys, I didn’t think, I just reached forward for it and sort of fell forward and in.”

Alec knew how much Magnus’ cat meant to him. He’d found the cat multiple times on his balcony since moving in and found Magnus frantically searching the building for him. Neither man had any clue how the cat got from one balcony to the other.

“Next time, maybe just let it go and try going to the basement to get it back,” Alec said, smiling.

“Don’t worry, I will,” Magnus said. “I’m never doing that again.”

“I should probably get going,” Magnus said after a moment.

“Of course,” Alec said, standing to walk Magnus to the door.

“I’m sure you have plans,” Magnus said. “And I’ve taken up enough of your time.”

“Actually I don’t have plans,” Alec said suddenly realising it was now or never. “Are you free for dinner tonight?” He asked nervously.

“Oh, I’ve already started cooking,” Magnus said, noticing Alec’s smile drop. “Do you like Thai food?”

“I love it,” Alec smiled.

“Come over at about 6.30, bring wine, I happen to know you have a lovely bottle that will go well with dinner.”

Alec laughed, “I’ll be there.”

Magnus was beaming when he got back to the apartment. He made a beeline for the kitchen to check on dinner, which was happily simmering way.

“Why are you smiling like that?” Raphael said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Alexander is coming to dinner tonight,” Magnus said, smiling even wider.

Raphael watched the silly expression on his friends face for a moment longer. “I think I’ll go to Simon’s tonight.” He said.

“I thought he had to study.”

“He does, but I can help.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, I have no idea about accounting, but I’m going anyway,” Raphael said smirking as he turned to leave.

“Feel free to spend the night,” Magnus called out after him.


End file.
